Friday
"Friday" is a song by American singer Rebecca Black. It was released on March 14, 2011 as Rebecca's debut single. The track was written and produced by Los Angeles record producers Clarence Jey and Patrice Wilson. It also features a rap verse from Wilson, which was uncredited on the single. As of May 2018, the official music video 126 million views on YouTube, and 807,000 likes and 3.3 million dislikes, making it the 7th most-disliked video on the site, with "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee, PewDiePie's "Can this video get 1 million dislikes?", and "YouTube Rewind 2018". Lyrics (Yeah) (A-A-A-A-A-ARK) Yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah Yeah-eah-eah, yeah-eah-eah, yeah-eah-eah Yeah, yeah-yeah 7 AM, waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (cereal) Seein' everything, the time is goin' (tickin' on and on) Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin' Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (my friends) Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up (gotta make my mind up) Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend 7:45, we're drivin' on the highway (7:45) Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun You know what it is I got this, you got this (I got this) My friend is by my right I got this, you got this Now you know it Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up (gotta make my mind up) Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday Today it is Friday, Friday (partyin') We-we-we so excited We so excited We gonna have a ball today Tomorrow is Saturday And Sunday comes afterwards I don't want this weekend to end R-B, Rebecca Black So chillin' in the front seat (in the front seat) In the back seat (in the back seat) I'm drivin', cruisin' (yeah, yeah) Fast lanes, switchin' lanes Wit' a car up on my side (woo!) (C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend Why It Sucks #Rebecca's voice is extremely irritating. #Annoying lyrics. #On the topic of that, the lyric "Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday. Today it Friday, Friday", is laughable. #Embarrassing use of Auto-Tune. #The beat of the song sounds like stock electronic music. #Patrice Wilson's rapping is stupid. #This song was so bad, that even Rebecca Black herself hates this song as well. Her reaction to it and her channel and TheFineBros React Series showcases this. #The music video is bad as it shows Rebecca Black, a 13 year old driving which is illegal in the real world. Reception "Friday" was received from extremely negative reviews from critics, for its songwriting, instrumentation, Black's singing voice, and the video choreography and it's considered one of the worst songs of all time. On March 29, 2011, it surpassed Justin Bieber's "Baby" as the most disliked YouTube video, with 1.17 million dislikes, and once had over 3 million "dislikes", accounting for 88% of the total ratings of the video. The video was later removed, although it has since been officially re-uploaded with now a similar like to dislike ratio. Videos Rebecca Black - Friday|The official music video Everything Wrong With Rebecca Black - "Friday" Category:Rebecca Black Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs hated by their Artists Category:Teen pop Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:Debut Singles Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs sung by Teenagers Category:Ark Music Factory Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:2010s Category:2011 Songs Category:2011 Category:Songs that received sequels